My Mate
by Princess Starfire0011
Summary: Sesshoumaru is starting to see his young ward as something more then just a young child, shes 18 now and shes back with him in the western lands. What will await them in the future.
1. Chapter 1 His Ward

My Mate – Chapter 1 – His ward

**-Sesshoumaru's pov-**

It had been 10 years since he left his young ward in Kaede's care. He left her there to give her the human life she should have had, though he had always planned to have her back at his side. She had become a woman now. She would be 18 in a few days. Of course to a demon this is a very young age, but to a human she would usually be married with children already. The demon lord sighed as he looked out of the castle window from his study. He watched as Jaken got Ah Un out of the stables and saddled him up and remembered how when they travelled together, Rins job was always to care for the 2 headed dragons, to feed him and to nurture him. Though Rin never found this to be a chore, she enjoyed looking after the 2 headed beast. She saw it as her pet and would take great pride in how he looked with his brushed mane and clean saddle. She had not seen Ah Un in many years now. Not since they had first left her at the village. It was nearly time to make the 2 day trip to Kaede's village. He knew this time would be different from all the other times he had visited her. He tapped his claws on the desk beside him as he began to think of his young ward. She had grown considerably since they had first met.

_After being wounded by Inuyasha's windscar, Sesshoumaru lay against a tree in the depth of the forest where no one else dared to approach him. He was angry at himself. He had never been defeated before and to lose to a half-breed was the most insulting thing imaginable. He was pissed, really pissed. He was ready to kill anything. _

_Just as that thought entered his head the bushes in front of him started to rustle. He heard someone come close to him. He sat up as quickly as his injured body would let him with his blood red eyes. He then stopped. His eyes met with soft chocolate brown ones. His red eyes reverted back to his honey gold ones and his anger dissipated. _

_She was an infant; around 8/9 years old. Her hair was a hip length, brown colour with a single ponytail on the top of her head. She wore a tattered red kimono with no shoes. She wasn't worth his anger. _

_She approached him. He watched as she took small steps towards him. She stopped just in front of him. She didn't move, just stood in awe of the demon lord. He found the girl curious. She did not seem afraid of him. She was a strange human as she made no sound at all. _

_After that, she came back each day, with fish and plants of all types. The demon lord could tell she was trying to help him but he didn't bother telling her he did not eat human food. Though he would not admit it to anyone he enjoyed her company. She was not loud like the idiotic humans that travelled with the pathetic half-breed and she would only stay for a short while. He had to admit this girl was different from all the others. What confused him the most about this girl was the bruises she came with. There seemed to be more each day. In fact it confused him so much he asked about it one day. Though she didn't answer him, she only smiled at him and laughed. He had never been smiled at by a human before. They had always been too afraid to approach him unlike her. _

_It was a few days after that when he found her mangled body in the middle of the forest floor. She must have been coming to meet him. It looked like the work of wolves, due to the bite marks imbedded in her skin. For some reason he felt responsible for this girl's death and he didn't like this feeling. For this reason he brought the child back to life with his tenseiga. She had followed him ever since. _

_She began talking a lot more after that. She became more cheerful and hyper. He wouldn't admit it but he liked the child. She kept Jaken busy so he wouldn't annoy him as much. He became attached to her. She was the sunshine in the group and she had somehow melted his cold heart and found a place within it._

The demon lord was then brought out of his thoughts by the annoying high pitched voice of his loyal servant.

'Sesshoumaru-sama! Ah Un is ready! Were ready to leave when you are!'

'Very well Jaken.' Was all he replied with. Though he wouldn't admit it to anyone he was excited to see his young ward. He had missed her. Her cheerful smile and giggly personality. He had missed that the most. Everything seemed cold without the warmth she brought with her. He stood, picking up the silver box that was on the desk in front of him. It had an orange flower encrusted into it and a pink ribbon holding it together. He had thought a lot about his birthday present for Rin. It had taken him many years to perfect what was inside the box.

He placed the silver box within the sleeve of his kimono and walked out of his study to begin his journey to Kaede's village.


	2. Chapter 2 Preparing to See Him

**Thank you soo much for the reviews on the last chapter! :D **

**I hope this one will get many too! :D**

**Please Review! :)**

**I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha, all rights go to Rumiko Takahashi! :)**

**Theo, Maya, Thomas, Katsura and Asuna all belong to me though :)**

**-Starfire**

* * *

><p>-Rin's pov-<p>

Rin sat in her hut grinding herbs together just as Kaede had asked of her as she looked through the open door towards the forest. She missed the days where she, Jaken, Ah Un and her Lord would walk around the country together. Though her Lord would be here in 2 days for her 18th birthday and she couldn't wait. Everyone was excited about her birthday; Kagome was going back and forth between her time and our time to bring sweets and presents for the party. Sango and Miroku were sending around invitations for the villagers and Shippo was in charge of keeping Rin away from everything and keeping what was going on from her.

This wasn't the best idea though, as Shippo wasn't the best at keeping secrets; especially from Rin. Rin and Shippo had been like siblings ever since Rin had been left in the village by her Lord. Rin didn't understand why he had left her there at first, but after time she understood why.

* * *

><p><em>Rin sat on top of Ah Un, as she waited for her Lord to exit Kaede's hut. She did not understand why they were there. She knew her Lord hated human villages more than anything. She had always known this. It was all very confusing. Jaken was pacing just outside the door, mumbling under his breath. He would do this a lot and it would always make her giggle. <em>

_After a couple more minutes of watching Jaken pace up and down, Sesshoumaru emerged from the hut accompanied by Kaede._

'_Rin come.' Her Lord's deep baritone voice called out to her as he turned his back and walked towards the forest. Jaken had stopped his pacing and was watching silently. _

_Rin hopped off Ah Un and followed him silently as she usually did. She stared up to her Lord, checking his face for any sort of emotion; though as usual her Lords face remained stoic and cold, though at the exact same time, completely perfect._

_They walked for a little while longer until they came into a clearing. Sesshoumaru stopped and sat at the bottom of one of the largest trees. He raised his arm and signalled for her to come over. Once she was by him, he wrapped his arm around her tiny waist and pulled her gently into his lap. _

_She was now sitting on his right leg, with her small legs drooped over his left one. Sesshoumaru would place her like this at night sometimes. When she could not sleep, or if she was cold or scared, though she would also be wrapped in his tail; which she liked to call her mokomoko. Her Lord didn't mind this though of course. He enjoyed it when she would twirl the hair from his tail through her tiny fingers; he would feel at peace with her there in his lap. He knew no danger could come to her this way._

_He knew she was confused; he could smell it from her. He knew he should explain to her what was going on, but first he wanted to spend some time alone with her. _

_It had been silent for a while now and Rin was starting to feel uncomfortable. She shifted around in his lap. Her head was now leaning against his chest, and her small hands rested upon the masculine arm that was holding her steady. _

_She traced her small fingers over the maroon stripe that started from his index finger to the centre of his lower arm. She raised her head and stared into his face. Her chocolate coloured eyes stared into his honey coloured ones._

_He moved his other arm and used his clawed hand with the same maroon stripe to stroke through her dark brown hair. He then rested his chin on her small head and cleared his throat._

'_Rin... there is something this Sesshoumaru must discuss with you.'_

'_What is it my Lord', her gentle voice made Sesshoumaru feel almost hesitant, he thought for a moment if this was really the best thing for her, but he quickly ignored any opposing thoughts that entered his mind. _

'_This Sesshoumaru has come to the decision of leaving you in the care of Kaede…' Rin's head shot from under his chin, as she stared deep into his eyes. He could already smell the tears that threatened to fall._

'_I don't understand? What had Rin done? Has she annoyed you my Lord? Jaken always tells me I do, is it because I am human? Please let me stay with you! I'll do anything to change what I am! Just please don't leave me!' Tears were now streaming from Rin's ever so pleading eyes. She didn't understand. She didn't want to leave him. Sesshoumaru was her family, they only family she had. She brought her small hands up and gripped at the opening to his outer kimono._

_Sesshoumaru gripped Rin's chin with his clawed hand gently as he stopped her. _

'_This Sesshoumaru does not desire you to change anything about you. This Sesshoumaru prefers you just the way you are. Now please let me finish so you shall understand what this Sesshoumaru is trying to do for you.' Rin nodded her head slightly and held back her tears causing small whimpers to erupt from her mouth. _

_Sesshoumaru used one of his clawed fingers to wipe the stray tears from her small face as he stared deep into her eyes. His honey eyes melted and he let his once stoic face show emotion. Rin stared into her Lord's face that now was plastered in grief. It was obvious he didn't want this. _

'_Rin...this Sesshoumaru shall leave you under Kaede's care for the minimum of 10 years. During this time you shall learn how it is to live a normal life with normal humans. You did not have the chance to live a normal life before you met this Sesshoumaru due to unpleasant circumstances. This Sesshoumaru believes you will be safe under Kaede's care.' His grip on Rin's chin had loosened and her facial expression had gone from grief stricken too concentrated._

'_And what is to become of Rin after 10 years?' Rin always seemed to know what questions to ask in the correct circumstances._

'_After 10 years this Sesshoumaru shall give you a choice between living with I or with the humans.' Sesshoumaru's expression had once again become serious and cold as he started into Rin's eyes. _

_Once Rin had heard this she lit up straight away, she already knew of what her answer was to be. _

'_Then Rin shall look forward to then! Rin would always choose her Lord over anyone.' Rin had her signature smile plastered upon her face as she said this._

_Sesshoumaru now did something that would never usually happen unless something dangerous was about to happen. He smiled. _

_After many more hours of talking Rin and Sesshoumaru walked back to the village where he, Jaken and Ah Un left. Rin waved goodbye to them as Jaken shouted back to her 'goodbye' and 'don't annoy the humans too much' of course once he had said that Sesshoumaru gave him one of his death glares and Jaken knew his life had been shortened yet again by another 500 years._

* * *

><p>Rin smiled as she remembered everything that had happened that day. It had been 10 years now, and she had not changed her mind. She would always choose her Lord over anything or anyone. Her Lord was the only person who made her feel safe, the only person who made her heart beat quicker each time she looked into his gorgeous honey coloured eyes. When she saw him her body and face would become hotter, and ever since she had started her monthly cycle, and become a woman, she had also begun to experience being warm down there.<p>

Rin didn't understand what all these feelings were. She thought of many possibilities: fatherly love, brotherly love, or even just love... but Rin hadn't properly experience these things to know which was which. She didn't see her Lord as her father or brother though, she was certain of that. In fact she saw the people she lived with in the village as her family.

Kaede was like a grandmother to her, she had taken her in when Sesshoumaru had left her, she would care for Rin and feed her whilst teaching her many ways to use herbs and remedies. Kaede had grown old though and was bedridden most of the time. She found it difficult to walk long distances and could no longer use her hands properly anymore. Kagome looked up the symptoms she had and diagnosed her with the start of arthritis and she is only going to get worse.

Inuyasha was like a father to her; he would always look out for her and tell her to be careful whenever she was to go out into the woods to search for herbs; of course she would never tell this to Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha's wife; Kagome was like a mother to her. Though she was like a mother to everyone. She would always go to her for advice on many things, and Kagome was always there to help her if she needed anything, just as she was always there for her. She would look after their first born whenever they were busy.

Though she didn't mind, she loved Theo more than anything. He reminded her of her Lord because of the similar appearance. Theo was 2 years old now; he had long silver hair like his father with 2 puppy ears on top and golden eyes. He looked exactly like his father except for the 2 maroon stripes on either side of his cheeks that he inherited from his grandfather just as Sesshoumaru had. He would wear green shorts and a yellow short sleeved top. The clothes were brought back from the modern era by Kagome as she believed he would feel more comfortable. Kagome was now pregnant once again, and Theo was excited about getting a younger sister/brother. Rin knew it was her duty to deliver this baby as well seeing as she was the village midwife. She would have to make sure her Lord was okay with her going back and forth between the village and his residence to perform her midwifery duties.

Shippo and Theo were like brothers to her. She had been closest to Shippo ever since she had come to the village and she was fully aware he had a crush on her. She chose to ignore any mating requests he would give her though and just called him silly. She only saw Shippo as her protective older brother. Theo was like the little brother she never had, she would care for him at all hours of the day when his mother and father were busy and she loved playing with him. It reminded her of her family, her mother and father were just like Kagome and Inuyasha. Her older brother was always protective over her just like Shippo, and the unborn baby in her mother's womb was to be Theo.

Though she had some new family members that she did not have before; she saw Sango as being her auntie and Miroku being her uncle. Sango was the person who trained Rin martial arts and self-defence. She was always one of the people she would go to for advice. She didn't go to Miroku very often unless it was about Shippo, sometimes his mating requests would annoy her and she thought Miroku was the best person to talk to him about it. She didn't really feel comfortable talking to him about anything else. She trusted him though, he had only tried to feel her ass once when she was 15, and Sango made sure to teach him a lesson. They had 4 children now: the oldest were the twins; Maya and Tomas.

Maya had short brown hair that went just below her ears and green eyes. She was shorter than her brother and wore a purple kimono somewhat like her mothers and a green obi tying it together. Tomas was identical to her, except his hair was shorter. He wore green shorts a purple short sleeved top. His clothes were very similar to Theo's but he had a green boomerang sown onto the middle of his shirt. They were the oldest of the children by 1 year.

Katsura was the 3rd child born to Sango and Miroku. She was 2 years old looked just like her father. She had shoulder length black hair and purple eyes just like her father. She wore a dark purple kimono with a green obi tying it together. Though she was only little she was the most mature, she took pride in caring for her little sister; Asuna when her parents weren't around.

Asuna was the youngest; and was soon to be 1 year old. She was a slow learner and was unable to move around by herself. There had been complications during the pregnancy and Sango had given birth to her prematurely. Asuna's legs were very weak because of this and many feared that she would be unable to walk. Miroku and Sango didn't mind though, they loved her despite it all, and if Asuna really couldn't walk then Kagome had promised to bring things from her time back to help the child such as a wheelchair and other medical equipment. Asuna was the odd one out in the family as she had light brown hair which was almost ginger and was not even long enough to leave the top of her head and has light purple eyes. She was not yet old enough to wear proper clothing so she wore a white cotton one piece that Kagome had brought back for Theo. It had a lamb sown into the middle of the chest area and other little lambs sown into the ankle and wrist areas. Though she would usually be placed inside a brown carrier on Katsura's back so many people were unable to see it. Rin saw all of their children as her nieces and nephews.

She loved them all as they were her family, they had taken her in and shown her the experience of living like a normal human; but Rin didn't want to be normal. She didn't feel right living in a human village. She didn't feel like she belonged there like she had when she was with her Lord and Jaken. She missed them more than anything and now that she was going to leave with them in 2 days she was starting to feel nervous. She didn't know if they would accept her now that she had grown up.

Sesshoumaru had seen her plenty of times before when he came to visit her before and Jaken or Ah Un had not. It was only just her Lord who came. They were only short visits though as her Lord was busy. She knew of his title. He was the Lord of the Western lands and this meant he had a lot of people under his care; he couldn't throw that all away to visit her all the time.

She only rarely saw him now; he would come maybe once or twice a month bringing gifts for her. Rin didn't need the gifts nor did she ask for them, but he Lord had always provided her with them. Rin sighed as she looked at the large wooden chest she was leaning on. All the presents he had given her were locked away inside of it. There were kimono's that she had out grown long ago and some that would still fit her. They were always made out of the smoothest silk or the softest cotton. They were usually made for people or royal status so she would not wear them out in the fields or the forest as she did not want to ruin them. He would bring her other things such as hair ornaments made of silver or gold, and bracelets with diamonds encrusted within. Her Lord spoilt her like a princess, but she did not act like one. She always saw herself as nothing more than a peasant. It was this that made everyone loves her so much. She did not brag or talk about herself, she was not selfish or full of herself. She was just Rin and she would always be just Rin.

Rin looked up towards Shippo who now had Theo messing around in his lap. Shippo was sitting cross–legged whilst leaning against the wall of the hut, he had his elbow on the shelf next to him and his cheek rested against his hand. His eyes were closed irritatingly as he tried to ignore the constant pulls he was getting from Theo as he played with the kitsune's tail. It was a funny sight and Rin couldn't help but giggle. Shippo opened his eyes and stared at her, giving her an irritated glare.

'What may I ask is so funny Rin-Chan?' there was an obvious amount of irritance in his voice.

Rin gave him one of her smiles and replied with a simple shake of the head.

'It's nothing Shippo-Chan, don't worry about it' she lifted herself onto her long thin legs which had almost fallen asleep from her sitting on them. She walked over to him and picked Theo up from his lap earning an unpleasant hiss.

'Theo wants to play with Shippo's tail!' Theo wailed. He was just as annoying as his father was sometimes.

'Shippo-Chan doesn't like it when you play with his tail, does his Theo-Chan?' Rin looked him dead in the eye as she waited for his reply. Theo stopped whimpering and shook his head from side to side signalling no in a guilty fashion.

'Sorry Shippo-Chan' Theo had a hint of guilt in his voice which people could always tell he was telling the truth from.

'No worries squirt' Shippo smiled at him goofily as he stood up and walked over to them. He placed a hand on Theo's head and ruffled his silver hair around. Rin just giggled at this as she usually would.

'Now Theo, do you want to help Rin-Chan pick out a kimono for her birthday party?' Rin was wearing one of her bright smiles. She always would be when Theo was around. Theo just lit up at this and his smile widened.

'Yes! Theo wants to help Rin-Chan!' Rin smiled and kissed his small button nose. She then gave Theo to Shippo as she walked over to the chest she had been leaning on earlier and unlocked the padlock.

'Why does Rin-Chan have a padlock?' Theo asked innocently as he cocked his head. Rin just smiled, she used to cock her head like that a lot whenever she was asking Jaken questions.

'Rin-Chan has a padlock because she wishes to keep these items safe Theo. This is where Rin-Chan keeps all the presents your uncle Sesshoumaru gives her' Rin opened the chest and smiled up at Theo. Shippo had a look of annoyance on his face once his name had been mentioned. Shippo hated Sesshoumaru almost as much as Inuyasha did. Everyone knew Shippo had a crush on Rin but Rin would only ever talk about her Lord Sesshoumaru and it pissed him off.

Rin lifted out of the chest 4 different coloured kimonos. The first one was a pale yellow and made from the smoothest silk imaginable. It had orange flowers patterned around the rims of the wrist areas and the bottom of the kimono. There was a massive sunflower that was sown on in the centre of the kimono and the stem then wrapped its way around the waist area and down towards the bottom of the kimono.

The 2nd and 3rd kimonos were both a dark blue colour. They both looked quite similar but the patterns were completely different. The 2nd kimono had a bluebell pattern, the blue was lighter than the kimono and the flowers would grow up from the bottom of the kimono up to the waist area. There was also a light blue thread sown on to the rims of the wrist area and the hem area. The 3rd kimono was completely different; it had a green leaf pattern. The leaves would wind their way around the sleeves and end at Rin's breast area. On the waist area there was a pattern of yellow buttercups that started at the top of the waist and ended at the bottom of the hem.

The 4th kimono was the most magnificent. It was made of the richest silk and was as soft as cotton. It was completely black with a pattern of snowdrops. The snowdrops weaved their way around the neck area and down into the sleeves and breast area. It then started again on the hem of the kimono and travelled up towards the west area. Theo gasped at the beauty of all 4 kimonos. He didn't know such beautiful things existed.

Rin would only ever wear one of these kimonos whenever she was going to see Sesshoumaru, and these 4 were her favourites. She wanted to look perfect for seeing him especially this time as she had to make an impression on Jaken and Ah Un at the same time.

'I think that one!' Theo pointed toward the 4th kimono with the snowdrop patterns. He had a giant smile on his face and almost looked awestruck at the beauty of the kimono.

'This one it is then' Rin giggled at both Shippo and Theo's facial expression, she knew they were a lot fancier then anything anyone else in the village owned, but she did not think it would have this much effect on people.


	3. Chapter 3 Unexpected

**Sorry for the wait guys! I've had exams and all sorts of things going on but I'll be able to get back on to writing this now! Thank you for all the reviews!**

**I don't own any of the characters from Inuyasha! Though I do own Theo, Maya, Tomas, Katsura, Asuna, Sakura, Zakuro and Ken! :)**

**Enjoy! :D**

-Sesshoumaru's pov-

They had been travelling to Kaede's village for 3 days now and it was not long until they would arrive there. Jaken's voice was beginning to annoy him. He had decided to bring Ah Un and Jaken with him. He was sure Rin would enjoy seeing them. He would usually journey to see Rin by himself so Rin hadn't seen either of them since they had left her in the village all those years back.

The path ahead of them was now coming to an end and dusty ground was becoming a field of lush green grass and purple and pink flowers. He could tell this was one of Rin's favourite places. Her scent was everywhere mixed in with the scent of the flowers. She had always loved flowers.

Jaken however was complaining about the place. He had a slight allergy to them and Rin's flower necklaces she used to make him never made it any better. He would always have a sneezing fit and blow snot bubbles from his nose. This repulsed Sesshoumaru more than most things actually.

The village was in sight now and the smell of rice and fresh soil was in the air. Passing through the trees they entered the village completely. Sesshoumaru was used to getting dirty looks from the humans in the village whenever he was alone. When he was with Rin it was a different story. They would smile at him and even try to make conversations about something utterly pointless with him. Rin would usually intervene and change the conversation as he would rarely reply to whoever was talking to him.

The children of the village were fascinated in him. They called him a prince, a knight or even something insulting such as fairy princess. He really had to hold himself back from killing that child but he knew Rin would be upset by this.

They were halfway down the pathway towards Rin's hut now and there was a crowd starting to form around them. The children seemed more interesting in Ah Un and Jaken this time which took a lot of the burden off his shoulders. He felt almost sorry for Jaken, whilst the children were stroking Ah Un and asking to ride him they were prodding and pushing the poor imp around.

The hut was right in front of them now. He stopped and looked towards the now busy imp and dragon and had to force himself not to smirk at the scene. He then knocked once on the wooden door awaiting an answer.

-Rin's pov-

Rin had just finished dealing with the difficult birth of one of the village women and was sterilising the rags she had used with a bar of soap Kagome had brought back from her time. Rin always got frustrated with it as it would always slip out of her hand whenever she picked it up. She wouldn't tell Kagome of course, she didn't want to hurt her feelings and she was always generous to receive gifts from the future era from which she Kagome came from.

Rin knew Lord Sesshoumaru was due to arrive today so decided it would be best to take a bath. She knew her Lord wouldn't appreciate the smell of blood and sweat she had on her from the birth. She looked a mess. Her hair was tied up in a bun on the top of her head with numerous strands of hair sticking out of it; the sleeves on her kimono had been rolled up, as well as the bottom of her kimono.

She wiped the sweat off her brow and placed the washing equipment and rags into a basket in the far right corner of the room. She went into the next room just to check everything was going okay with the mother and child before leaving the hut to fetch her bathing things from her hut. Heading down the path she greeted the many villagers she passed along the way. She liked the people she lived with but she didn't consider them her family. In fact she only really considered Kagome and the others her family because she had met them whilst she was travelling with her Lord.

Her hut was just around the corner and she couldn't wait to get in the bath. It was only small as the village wasn't that big but it did the trick. Turning the corner she froze.

-Sesshoumaru's pov-

When he didn't find Rin in the hut he was disappointed. Rin was usually ready and waiting for him when he visited.

This was a first for him. He didn't quite know what to do. He could hunt her out but that would mean more villagers staring at him.

The other choice was to wait but he wouldn't be able to stand the commotion going on behind him.

-Rin's pov-

What she met turning the corner surprised him. Her Lord was standing there right in front of her hut, but behind him it seemed almost half the village were there. Women and men were staring and gossiping about the situation and the children were petting and climbing on top of Ah Un. Jaken however was on the floor being prodded by sticks by laughing children.

She started to mentally panic due to the situation, her Lord was standing right before her and she was neither presentable nor was her hut ready to allow him in. She had been planning to tidy everything up and wear one of the kimonos her Lord had brought her last year as a Christmas present but due to the sudden labour she had to deal with was unable to do this.

'Sesshoumaru's pov-

Rin's scent was in the air mixed in with swear and the blood of another human. He could tell the blood was due to labour due to the watery smell mixed with it. He presumed it must have been a difficult birth due to her lateness.

Following the smell he looked through the corner of his eye seeing the young female standing at the side of the road. Her mouth was slightly agape at the sight before her, her hair was messy and her attire was unpresentable.

'Rin, how long do you plan on standing there?'

-Rin's pov-

She gasped in surprise. His low baritone voice brought her out of her thoughts straight away. She watched as her Lord brought himself to face her completely and was left speechless. He still looked as he always did, his long silver hair that swayed in the wind and the beautiful maroon stripes that perfectly blended in with his pale cheek bones. She always wondered if he had any other maroon stripes anywhere else on his body other than the obvious ones on his cheeks and hands. His kimono was the same as well as the armour that rested upon it. (If you've seen him in Inuyasha then you'll know what it looks like.)

Jaken was stood beside him wearing his mucky brown robes and black cap, she hadn't seen him in years and he hadn't changed at all other than the new stress lines formed across his brow.

Coming out of her thoughts once again she smiled one of her brilliant smiles towards Sesshoumaru before running into Ah Un at high speed nuzzling her nose into his soft mane.

Like Jaken she hadn't seen him since they had left her in the village and she had missed him greatly.

Regaining her posture she straightened out her messy clothes and turned to face her Lord. She bowed slightly with a blush on her face before looking up into his golden eyes.

'I'm sorry for being late my Lord. Everything got a bit hectic and I must have lost track of time. I hope I didn't burden you in any way.'

-Sesshoumaru's pov-

He just stared blankly at her and gave a short nod. She had grown a lot since they had left her in the village. She was once so naïve but now she was much more knowledgeable and respectful now.

He watched her mature gradually throughout the years and gradually he found himself also changing with time. He could tell that he wasn't as cold as he once used to be. He didn't like the changes she was making with him.

No one could tell that he wasn't the same cold hearted demon that he used to be because in a way he was still that same person.

He wouldn't hesitate to kill a person if they looked at him in a strange way. His feelings towards humans were no different either. He still despised their very existence and was happy to kill them without a second thought.

Of course with Rin it was different. She could always tell what he was feeling and even what he was thinking sometimes. He never thought of her as something disgusting and unworthy of life like the other humans. He always thought of her as Rin, just Rin. She was his companion and closest friend. He trusted her with everything. She was the only person he trusted completely. He didn't even trust Jaken with the things he told Rin. Yes, Rin was different from everyone else. She understood him better than anyone else ever had.

'Rin'

She looked up at him with questioning eyes.

'Yes my Lord?'

'Get yourself decent and then we'll talk'

-Rin's pov-

She looked at him confusingly. She decided not to ask what about because she knew she wouldn't get an answer.

She bowed respectfully towards him before proceeding into her hut.

She quickly picked up the odd bits and pieces splayed across the floor and stuck them into numerous baskets to make the place somewhat presentable.

Sesshoumaru and Jaken followed her into the hut leaving Ah Un to deal with the excited village children surrounding him.

I watched Jaken turn his nose up at every bit of furniture and object in the hut. He had most definitely not changed a bit since she had last seen him.

Sesshoumaru didn't pay much attention to the condition of the hut because he had seen the state it was in after the Christmas party where Inuyasha and his friends had destroyed the place due to the amount of champagne they had been drinking. It seemed to have the same kind of effect as sake, but other than that it was a mystery to us. Much like the rest of the things Kagome brought back from her own time.

_They were all huddled inside the small hut. The fire was blazing in the centre of to keep them all warm from the snow storm going on outside._

_They were all sitting around it in a huddle. Kaede due to her old age and arthritis was sitting in a chair at the side on a pillow with Shippo at her feet. He was much larger than her now and had a larger Kirara on his lap. She was now the size of a small adult dog. _

_Kohaku was sitting beside him along with his new wife Sakura. She was a flamingo demon that he had saved during an extermination he was called for. It seemed the humans were keeping her captive because she looked different. She was an orphan so he let her tag along with him. Soon enough they had fallen in love. She had pale pink hair pulled into a high ponytail and a full fringe, her eyes were dark purple and she wore a green sleeveless kimono with purple gloves. _

_Beside her sat Sango and Miroku both woozy from all the champagne they had drunken. Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting across from us. Kagome was out of her head and Inuyasha was sober glaring at Sesshoumaru with evil eyes. After Naraku had been defeated they had put their differences aside. _

_They still hated each other and Sesshoumaru still didn't consider him as a brother, and he most definitely despised half breeds as much as he always did. Occasionally they tried to kill one another. Sesshoumaru made an effort for Rin's sake as he knew he'd been caring for her in his absence._

_They had all been playing a game of truth or dare that Kagome had taught them. Sesshoumaru however chose to not play the human game as it would be a waste of his time as he said. Instead he was keeping the children occupied. _

_Theo was standing on his leg examining his face; he always wondered why they looked so alike. Maya and Tomas were behind him plating his hair in 2 different ways. Katsura was climbing over his shoulder and Asuna lay asleep in his lap. _

_The sight was an odd one, and it didn't fail to place a smile on Rin's face, the irritance on his face was most apparent._

_He had Zakuro and Ken with him as well this time as Koga and Ayame had decided to come and join in on the human festivities._

_Zakuro and Ken were their twin children. Both of them had their mothers emerald eyes and their fathers brown hair tied into ponytails. It would be impossible to tell them apart if Zakuro hadn't been wearing the female equivalent to Ken's clothing which were for Ken a pair of wolf fur shorts and no top and the same for Zakuro except for a piece of wolf fur that covered her chest .They were 6 years old meaning they were the oldest of all the children, both of them had short stubby tails sticking out of their shorts that had not yet matured into their full size._

_Most of the dares being asked were usually silly things such as kiss this person or kiss that person. The game would occasionally get paused as a slightly tipsy Koga and Inuyasha found something to argue about and would throw Rin's baskets at one another causing a lot of mess. _

_Rin was to out of it to care though; even for a human she was awful with alcohol, one sip and she was falling all over the place._

_It wasn't one of Sesshoumaru's best nights..._

Rin let her hair down and proceeded to getting her bath necessaries.

She turned around to face Sesshoumaru and Jaken holding a towel and a bar of soap along with 2 strange bottles containing substances called shampoo and conditioner. Sesshoumaru presumed they were from Kagome's time as well.

'Um my Lord…would it be rude of me to go for a bath quickly?'

She had a blush on her face seeming embarrassed by the question.

-Jaken's pov-

His mouth dropped open. She was asking permission to go bathe? She would usually skip off without even a word and expect us to know where she was going. She really had grown up since he had last seen her. In 10 years she had changed quite a bit.

Breathing in her scent he could smell blood and sweat mixed in with it. He almost felt the need to hold his nose from the smell.

'Go to your bath you stupid girl! Your smell is so disgusting it burns my nose!'

Jaken's voice was always so high pitched that when he shouted everyone got a headache.

Rin looked down at him and smiled. Walking over to him she bent down and patted his head getting an expected complaint from him.

'You have not changed a bit Master Jaken.'

-Rin's pov-

She giggled slightly before looking up to her Lord and getting an approving nod. She then left the hut leaving them both inside.

Heading to the bath with a slight skip in her step she smiled. It had finally come; the time where she would finally get to go back with her Lord and the others.

She was more excited for it than she was for her birthday. Sesshoumaru told her he had moved back into his father's castle to resume his work as a Lord.

She couldn't wait to see it and definitely not to see the garden. She was sure it would be a great one with all kinds of flowers and insects.

She decided not to use the bath house today and go to the nearby river. She could clean her clothes as well as her body whilst still there. She would occasionally use the river anyway, she loved the cold water and she'd gotten used to it when she was travelling with Lord Sesshoumaru.

Getting to the river she stripped off her kimono and slipped in between 2 rocks in the river. She placed her clothing and other things on the bank between her. After cleaning the scent off her body and washing her hair she relaxed a little. Sesshoumaru and Jaken wouldn't mind waiting a little longer for her to return.

Crack.

Sitting up in the water quickly she looked around the surrounding trees. She could've sworn she heard something just now.

Suddenly the soft sound of laughter came from the trees in front of her swiftly followed by a pair of large red eyes.


	4. Chapter 4 Snake Demon Kaito

**Chapter 4! :D**

**Thank you for all the reviews! :D Sorry again for the lateness of the last chapter but I promise to make the updates as quickly as I can! :) **

Rin let out a gasp as she saw the eyes of a demon before her. She quickly pulled the towel into the water with her not caring that she was getting it wet but more concerned that she was wearing nothing underneath it.

'Can I help you with something?'

The demon replied to this by coming out of the bushes and showing himself to her.

He was a snake demon. He was around the same height as Sesshoumaru and wore black amour over a green kimono with purple star shaped patterns on the sleeves and ends of the kimono. He was rather handsome. His hair was short, black and messy and his eyes were blood red. On his chest was a strange emblem that Rin had never seen before. It had 2 swords crossing over each other with a green snake on either side of them.

The man came closer slowly, dragging his feet behind him in a kind of slithering way.

He knelt down beside the river admiring the strange bottles she had brought with her.

Rin was starting to panic. She could scream and have Sesshoumaru save her but she took defence classes from Sango purely because she didn't want to burden him anymore.

Slowly she reached her arm out to her clothes towards the knife she always had hidden away in a special pocket of her kimono.

Watching the demon closely she made sure he didn't see what she was doing.

The knife was a normal sized blade with an ivory handle decorated with stone cherry blossom petals.

Placing it beneath the towel in the water she decided to try and make a conversation with him.

'Who are you?'

The demon looked up from the two bottles he was fascinated with and gave her a goofy looking grin bearing his fangs.

'I am Kaito. Prince Kaito. I am the 2nd son of the great snake Lord. We own the land of the north. I came here following the scent of the demon Lord Sesshoumaru but it looks like I've stumbled across something even better.'

He raised an eyebrow at her with his smile still plastered upon his pale face.

Rin was starting to feel uneasy around him.

'What do you want with Lord Sesshoumaru?'

There was anger in her voice. She would not let him hurt her Lord nor would she allow him to enter the village.

His smile was now much more menacing.

'I know that he visits a human village in order to visit his young human companion. I presume this must be the village she lives in. Tell me; are you familiar with the human called Rin?'

Rin swallowed nervously. He was after her? It doesn't make any sense.

'And what exactly do you want with her?'

Kaito lost his smile and looked at her seriously.

'I plan to use her against him. If I have the girl I can make Sesshoumaru give us his land and renounce his title; that way the snake demons will have complete control of the north and the west.'

Rin sucked in a breath and nearly laughed. Does he honestly believe kidnapping me would help him beat Sesshoumaru? He doesn't know how strong he is obviously. Her Lord would most definitely never let that happen.

Kaito started to sniff the air suddenly before narrowing his eyes towards her.

'You smell of him.'

I looked at him in shock.

'Excuse me?'

He bore his fangs once again and let his fork shaped tongue trace along them.

'You stink of dog; demon dog. What is your name girl?'

Rin wrapped the towel around her body before stepping out of the water.

She picked up her clothes and looked sideward, looking at Kaito through the corner of her eye.

'Rin; my name is Rin. You may try to use me against my Lord but I guarantee no good will come of it. My Lord is far more powerful then you seem to think. He will kill you before he even thinks about giving away his land. You should give up and return to your own land.'

Rin started to walk onwards thinking the demon may turn and leave.

Kaito just laughed and used his demon speed to appear in front of her.

'You don't honestly believe that I'm going to give up just like that. We need the western lands for food and resources. The north has been plagued by disease and many of the humans have died out. Our clan is on the brink of extinction.

Rin felt almost sympathetic towards Kaito but upon realising he planned on wiping out the humans in the western land she felt disgusted. Kaede's village would be in grave danger if that happened.

Her eyes narrowed at him before pulling out the knife and slashing at his face.

She left a gash from under his eye down to his chin. His green blood came oozing out of it.

'How dare you, you stupid human!'

His eyes became wider as well as his mouth. His skin was starting to go a dark green colour and his body began to morph into that of a giant snake.

His body was the length of one of the village headman's houses she would find when travelling through the country with her Lord. Of course they made sure not to go into human territory because she knew they hated them, but she could always see the top of the building just above the tree tops. She was always so fascinated with large buildings because they were always so beautifully built.

He was large but nowhere near as big as her Lord nor was he anywhere near as beautiful and majestic.

Rin let out a gasp stepping back from the demon. She had not expected him to turn into his true form with her and she knew she was no match for him.

Sango had only taught her how to fight hand on hand combat and defence. She had no way of attacking the demon with only a knife. Surely someone must have noticed her long absence and especially the noise.

Kaito threw his head down towards her spitting deadly venom to the floor beneath her feet.

Luckily Rin had managed to dodge this. Using some of the defence training she had from Sango she was able to jump out of the way in a roly poly dive leaving her at the side of the river clutching her towel which she had nearly lost.

Kaito used his tail to wrap himself around her. Rin gasped as she tried to breathe.

His green scaly body was crushing her small body in his grasp. His body had a smooth yet slimy texture to it. She tried to use it to her advantage by wiggling and trying to slip out from him but nothing worked.

She was starting to lose consciousness.

Next thing she knew Rin was being thrown into the water in a blur of green, silver and blue.

Coming out of the water for hair she was relieved at the sight before her.

Kaito lay dead in a pool of green blood with Sesshoumaru standing over him. His claws were dripping with Kaito's blood and his eyes were blood red. Yet his face was still calm and stoic without a trace of any emotion.

He must've attacked him from behind when he was off guard. Rin just looked at the scene before her as she pulled the floating towel towards her naked body. She stood and retreated from the water before collapsing from lack of air.


	5. Chapter 5 Agreement

**Hey guys! :D**

**Thank you all so much for all the reviews! :D I honestly didn't think my story would get this much of a response :) **

**Rin, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Jaken, Inuyasha, Kirara, Naraku and Ah Un do not belong to me :)**

**Theo, Maya, Tomas, Katsura, Asuna and Kaito on the other hand do :)**

**Chapter 5 – Agreement**

When Rin woke up she found herself back in her hut surrounded by people.

'Rin!'

Kagome, Sango, Shippo and Theo all jumped up around her waking her completely from her slumber.

Sitting up in her futon she looked around the room. Kagome, Sango, Shippo and Theo all sat around her futon whereas Miroku and the other children were all surrounding him in the far corner of the room. Inuyasha sat by the door holding the tetsusaiga possessively in a cross legged position.

Sesshoumaru sat in the opposite corner along with Jaken who was complaining about the noise as per usual.

She looked down on herself finding that she was now dressed in one of Kagome's priestess clothes.

That's when it dawned on her. Her Lord was the one who saved her… did he carry me here when I was wearing nothing but a towel?

Her cheeks burned red as she realised the situation he must have been in.

Kagome placed a hand on her forehead noticing the sudden redness in her face.

'Are you alright Rin? You look like you're coming down with a fever.'

Kagome looked at her with worry in her eyes. Sango joined her with the look as she too began to feel her forehead.

'Her temperature seems fine to me.'

The worry in Sango's eyes dissipated as she smiled with relief.

'Please you two…you really don't have to worry.' She giggled nervously at the 2 women.

'Auntie Rin what happened?'

Theo had found himself a nice place on Rin's abdomen to sit on with curiosity in his eyes.

'I don't know Theo.'

That was a lie of course. She knew exactly what had happened. A demon had tried to kidnap her and use her against her Lord.

She wouldn't tell them though, especially when Sesshoumaru was around. She knew how protective he was of her and if he knew that she was nearly seriously hurt because of him then he would be upset. Of course no one would be able to tell. Except her that is.

'You must know something Rin?'

Kagome was going through her large yellow schoolbag she brought back from her time trying to find a thermometer, obviously still worried about Rin's 'fever'.

She's right. We found a royal crest on the armour of the demon that attacked you. Thankfully Sesshoumaru had completely destroyed him so we were able to find out who he was by appearance.

Everyone's attention was on Miroku as he had decided to join in on the conversation. The children surrounding him were looking all looking at him wide-eyed as if waiting for story time.

'I'm sure your all familiar with the snake demons of the North. We have come across them many times during our quest to find Naraku.

Kagome had given up on the thermometer at the moment as was more interested in the conversation at hand.

'Of the North?'

'The land we live in is split into 4 separate domains. The North belongs to the snake demons. The East belongs to the wolf demons. As we know Koga is now the Lord of that domain along with his mate Ayame. The South belongs to the moth demons and we've ran into them to many times to count. The west is the domain of the dog demons. Sesshoumaru is currently the lord of that domain and has been ever since our father passed away.'

Inuyasha was now in a more comfortable way of sitting as he had moved the tetsusaiga down next to him and was resting his arms behind his head.

'The snake demons have been giving us a lot of trouble the last few months. They seem adamant to take over the West and do nothing but both Lord Sesshoumaru.'

Jaken's high pitched voice almost echoed throughout the small hut.

Sango looked shocked towards Sesshoumaru.

'So…you're actually like royalty? I thought the imp only called you that out of respect!'

'My name is Jaken.'

He said angrily under his breath.

Sesshoumaru just looked out of the small window seeming uninterested in the conversation.

Rin could tell otherwise though. When Sesshoumaru chose not to make eye contact she knew he was in deep thought.

'But that doesn't explain why he attacked Rin. The demon had no way of knowing she had anything to do with Sesshoumaru unless she had told him and she isn't stupid enough to tell him that.'

Rin smirked a little at Shippo trying to stand up for her in a way before becoming serious.

'He knew.'

Everyone's attention was on Rin at this point. Even Sesshoumaru's.

'He could smell him on me. I must have picked up your scent when you had come to my hut my Lord, I'm sorry for the inconvenience I have caused.'

'Do not apologise Rin.'

His reply was quick but short. Though she knew he didn't blame her for anything and gave him a small smile.

Sesshoumaru stood at that moment gaining everyone's attention.

'I think it best if you all came to live in the western castle.'

Everyone in the room was shocked.

'But we can't! We all have duties towards the villagers here! This is our home!'

Kagome stood up defensively.

'The demon that I killed was called Kaito. He is one of the princes of the Northern lands. Once they learn of his death they will do anything to get revenge. They will do anything in order to get what they want and they know that you and I are associated with one another, not the mention what you mean to Rin who is my greatest weakness.'

They all just replied in silence. They knew what he said was true and all secretly agreed.

Rin felt sorry for her friends but happy that they would be returning with her. Especially due to Kagome's due pregnancy. She was shocked thought at her Lord. She never thought he would so openly say that she was his greatest weakness.

'What makes you think we can't look after ourselves? Keh.'

Inuyasha was now standing looked angrily at Sesshoumaru for upsetting his pregnant mate.

'Lord Sesshoumaru isn't suggesting you can't look after yourselves Inuyasha. He knows what you are capable of. We need to think of the children though. That's how they'd get to you. Not to mention Kagome is not long due to have a baby. If the snake demons were to attack then the villagers would also be in great danger.'

Inuyasha looked at Rin before giving an approving nod.

'So it's been decided. We shall leave for my castle after Rin's party tomorrow. Kagome due to your state of health you shall ride Ah Un along with Theo. The other children can ride on Kirara can they not?'

Sango gave a nod.

'Then everything's been arranged. I suggest you start packing what you need and say your goodbyes.'

With that said Sesshoumaru left the hut swiftly followed by Jaken.


	6. Chapter 6 Surprise!

**OMG 30 reviews! :D Thank you all so much! :)**

**Sorry for the delay on this one, I've been at my Nan's house writing this so I wrote a couple of chapters :)**

**I do not own Rin, Kaede, Sesshoumaru, Jaken, Ah Un, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo**

**However I do own Theo, Asuna, Katsura, Maya and Tomas. :)**

**Chapter 6 – Surprise!**

As Rin woke the next morning she began to think about the events of yesterday. How she was attacked and how after her party today she would no longer be living in this small hut.

It was sad really…she would miss it here with Kaede and the villagers but she always knew that she would be leaving to join Lord Sesshoumaru's side again.

Climbing out of her futon she went into her treasured box and pulled out her kimono.

Pulling it over her head it fitted her perfectly. She was glad Theo had chosen this one as it fitted her so well.

The kimono was tight on her showing her curves off well. The sleeves hung loosely but were tight over her average sized breasts as well as her flat stomach and hips before becoming loose over her legs again.

The black kimono complimented her pale skin beautifully and the snow drop patterns on her neck, sleeves, breasts and hem of the kimono complimented her chocolate brown eyes and raven black hair that hung loosely down her back over her hips.

Choosing not to wear sandals because she had always preferred bare feet she left her hut in search of Lord Sesshoumaru.

The village was quiet, much quieter than usual. Usually when she had woken up most of the villagers would be in the fields already. Walking through the village and the fields she left it and headed into a meadow of flowers surrounded by sakura trees.

Sure enough there he was resting on the furthest tree from the village.

She smiled at the sight. His eyes were closed and sakura petals that were floating down from the trees had landed in his hair.

He looked peaceful. She knew that when her Lord had fought with someone he would always leave them afterwards to rest. Holding so much power within him; whenever he used it, it would always tire him. He would never admit it though.

She walked over quietly, trying not to crush any daisies beneath her feet.

She sat under the tree next to the one her Lord was under.

Jaken and Ah Un must still be in the village. Jaken's disgust in flowers would have made it impossible for her Lord to rest in his company.

-Sesshoumaru's Pov-

Strange…the scent of honeydew and lavender had been mixed in with the sakura blossom. The smells complimented each other well to my surprise.

'Rin'

She gasped in surprise thinking that he was still asleep.

'I'm sorry my Lord, I did not mean to wake you.'

His eyes opened and focused upon Rin looking up and down at the kimono she was wearing. He remembered giving it to her as a present but this was the first time he had seen her wearing it and he had to admit it looked good on her.

He placed his hand into his sleeve pulling out the silver box inside it.

Rin's eyes widened with curiosity.

'Happy birthday Rin'

He stretched out his hand giving her the box.

She gladly took it giving him one of her brilliant smiles.

-Rin's Pov-

'Thank you my Lord!'

She admired the box she was now holding. It was beautiful.

He had definitely put a lot of thought into it.

The encrusted orange flower on the box showed what he had picked up on over the years.

Orange was her favourite colour because it was the colour of the first kimono her Lord had given her.

The flower was a lily; her favourite flower.

Lilies were known to be the flower of death. They always reminded her of her Lord because he had resurrected her from the death twice when she was 8 years old.

Though it was Lady Inukimi, Sesshoumaru's mother that resurrected her the second time, it was her Lord that brought her back from hell.

Pulling the pink ribbon on top of the box the lid became loose.

Lifting the lid off; the present inside left her breathless.

Inside the box was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

It was a small charm bracelet made of pure silver.

On it were 5 charms:

The 1st one was a lily. Much like the one on the lip of the box except it was pure white.

The 2nd pendant was a sword. It looked very similar to Sesshoumaru's tenseiga. The hilt of the sword charm was dark blue whereas the blade was pure silver just as the chain itself.

The 3rd pendant was a dragon. A 2 headed dragon to be exact. It was emerald green and appeared very much like Ah Un.

The 4th was an orange gem looking very much like a diamond. But that would be impossible as they're so hard to find these days aren't they?

The 5th pendant was the most beautiful in her opinion. It was a dark blue crescent moon with silver around the edges. It looked just like the one on her Lord's forehead. It was larger than the other pendants to make sure it was seen first.

In order on the bracelet, the crescent moon was in the centre followed by the sword, orange gem, lily and the dragon going to the right of the bracelet.

She looked at it in awe.

'My Lord…I don't know what to say…it's so beautiful…'

'The pendants were specially made to what you most like.'

Rin gazed from the bracelet to her Lord giving him one of her smiles.

'Thank you so much my Lord. You really are too good to me.'

'Hn'

He stood up heading back towards the village.

'My Lord'

Instead of answering he just stopped, awaiting her to continue.

'Could you please put it on for me?'

He turned his head to the side looking at her from the corner of her eye.

She smiled at him once again. She always felt the need to smile around him. Of course she knew why.

At first when she was 8 years old she saw him as a guardian, someone to care for her and protect her. Much like a father would for his child.

But now her feelings for her Lord were different. She had started to feel for him just like Kagome did for Inuyasha and Sango did for Miroku. She loved him. She knew nothing could ever come of it though.

He was a Lord; a demon Lord that hated humans and especially half demons. She could never produce a full blooded heir for him and she knew he could never lover her in the way she did him. She still secretly hoped though.

-Sesshoumaru's Pov-

Rin smiled sadly at him holding out her wrist and the bracelet.

Did she not like the bracelet? Did she only say what he wanted to hear? Why does she look so sad?

He reached for her arm and held it gently, coming closer to her until she could feel his breath on her forehead.

Quickly and elegantly he did the catch on the bracelet that kept it on her wrist. It wasn't too tight nor was it too loose; it hung off her a little bit so that it would ring whenever the pendants would knock against the silver chain carrying them.

'Come Rin. I'm sure the other would like to wish you a happy birthday.'

She smiled with pure happiness once again.

'Yes my Lord!'

She ran a little bit to walk beside him.

'My Lord, can I ask you something?'

He nodded slightly but said no reply.

She smiled and asked anyway.

'I know that you detest humans and half demons so I have to ask. Why did you offer to protect Kagome and the others back at your castle?'

She looked up at him curiously.

'Because if they were harmed you would be upset. Not to mention Theo.'

She had expected him to say what he had about her but Theo?

'Theo?'

'Even though Theo is a half breed he carries strong blood inside him.'

She looked up at him confusingly as they began to walk through the fields towards the village.

'As you know Theo has the same striped on his cheeks as my parents and I do. It is a symbol of power that shows we are royalty. Inuyasha however doesn't have these because he inherited more of his mother's blood than our fathers. That's why his power is different. He can't control his power because he has more human than demon inside him. Demon blood and human blood do not react well when put together especially when there's more of one than the other. Theo has gained more demon blood than human so I must protect that in him.'

Rin looked towards the village that was coming up before them.

'I sort of understand…Theo holds something of importance to your family so you feel the need to protect him.'

She looked up at him and smiled. He didn't reply but she knew he agreed with what she had said.

As they walked back into the village there was still no one around, surely someone would be awake by now? The sun had risen hours ago.

She stopped.

'Where is everyone?'

She was starting to get a bit worried now.

Sesshoumaru however just kept walking. Was he heading to Kaede's hut?

She ran to keep up to him as she looked up to him confusingly.

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything to her and the silence was starting to get to her.

They then turned the corner where Kaede's hut was in front of them.

'Surprise!'

The entire village was standing before her with numerous banners and balloons from Kagome's time.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and the children were all standing in front wanting to see her reaction. On the side of it all was Jaken and Ah Un. Jaken looking rather un amused at the human activities as per usual.

Rin had a smile plastered on her face. She knew they had been planning something but she didn't know it would be so big.

'Here Rin, sit.'

She gave Rin a chair so that presents could be given to her. Of course everyone ignored the large bang in the background as Kagome had used her command 'by mistake'.

Kagome giggled slightly and there was an evil glint in her eye. Rin knew she had planned to do that to Inuyasha for some reason unknown to her.

Inuyasha brushed the dust off his kimono mumbling something angrily under his breath before picking up Theo and walking over to her.

'Happy birthday Rin!'

Theo's face lit up as he handed her the strange present. It was wrapped in some kind of strange paper with balloon images and the words 'happy birthday' plastered all over it. She presumed it was from Kagome's era as well.

'Thank you Theo, would you like to help me open it?'

She smiled at the small half demon whose golden eyes reminded her so much of another demon she was so close to.

Theo's small hands accompanied by her own slowly ripped at the paper uncovering the present.

Inside it was a wishing stone, it looked very much like a shard of the shikon no tama but she knew that it could not be.

'I found it right by the river, Isn't it so pretty!'

Theo's eyes glowed with happiness and his smile was showing all his new baby teeth as well as his newly formed fangs.

'Thank you Theo, it was so sweet of you to give it to me.'

Rin placed a hand on his forehead and rustled it through his silver bands careful not to hurt his small puppy ears.

'This is from us.'

Kagome handed Rin a larger present covered in the same wrapping paper with a grinning Inuyasha standing beside her.

Unwrapping the present along with Theo she found a strange glass bottle with some kind of pinkish liquid inside along with a bar of soap and some shampoo and conditioner.

'We thought you might've wanted some more as you lost yours in the river yesterday'.

She smiled up at her before admiring the strange bottle. It had a silver top to it that didn't look like it would screw off and had the word 'Rose' carefully inscribed into the centre of it. The base of the bottle was larger than the top of it.

'What is this, some kind of water?'

Kagome giggled but everyone else standing around seemed equally confused.

'It's called perfume Rin, you aim the nozzle at the top towards your neck and push down, and then you'll smell of roses!'

She smiled at her offering to show her how it worked; Rin gave it to her still slightly confused. Aiming the nozzle towards Rin's wrist instead of her neck she pressed down and sure enough some of the liquid sprayed out. The villagers as well as Jaken and the others were all shocked at the strange object.

'Smell Rin'

Rin brought her wrist up to her nose and took in a whiff. She looked up at Kagome in surprise.

'It really does smell of roses!'

Theo began sniffing at her wrist as well in surprise.

'My turn next Rin!'

Shippo ran up to her with a childish grin on his face, handing her his present. Unlike Kagome's present this was only wrapped up on brown parchment. She didn't mind though.

Opening it she found a scroll with enchanted stories written on the outside of it as well as a stone shaped like a heart.

She smiled awkwardly at the stone heart before looking up and giving him a real smile.

'Thank you Shippo.'

A blush graced his cheeks as he giggled nervously.

'You're welcome Rin.'

Next were Sango and Miroku.

'Here, this is from Miroku, Asuna and I. The twins and Katsura have made you something else.'

Rin laughed.

'Thank you Sango.'

Opening the small present covered in brown packaging paper she found yet another bottle except with green liquid inside. The top screwed off and unlike the perfume bottle Kagome had given her this one had nothing engraved into it.

Miroku laughed as she examined the bottle in front of her.

'It's not perfume Rin.'

She looked up at him confusingly.

Sango giggled as she played with Asuna who was sitting in a baby carried strapped to Sango's front. Yet another thing that Kagome had brought back from her time.

'It's poison. I extracted it from a scorpion demon I exterminated a week ago.'

Rin smiled at her.

'Thank you Sango! I can use it against demons during my defence class!'

Sango laughed.

'Why don't you keep it in case of an emergency like what happened yesterday?

Rin looked at the vile thinking deeply.

'Snake demons use venom do they not? Will poison work against poison?'

Sango smiled.

'The scorpion I killed was an upper class demon. It will work against many less demons that use poison as well.

Rins face lit up. She didn't particularly like killing demons because she was so close to so many. Demons were her friends but she knew that some were purposely out to hurt or eat humans for their own enjoyment. That's why she knew she needed to defend herself. She was attacked and kidnapped so many times when she was a child under her Lord's care which is why her Lord had requested Sango to teach her offence and defence against anything that would try to harm her.

She did enjoy fighting though. She felt independent and she didn't feel like such a burden on the others.

Though she needed a lot of practice, her skills were completely useless against Kaito yesterday. She really hoped Sesshoumaru would let her continue her training with Sango when they returned to his castle.

'Thank you guys'

She smiled before rubbing Asuna's short light brown hair.

'Our turn next auntie Rin'

Maya, Tomas and Katsura came bouncing forward holding an A4 piece of paper.

'We drew you a picture!'

Rin grinned at the 3 children in front of her.

Kagome had brought colouring equipment for the little ones including paper and different coloured pens.

'Would you like to explain it to me?'

Rin was always so good with children. They all instantly loved her.

Maya climbed onto her lap and began pointing to the different parts of the picture drawn with crayons and felt tips.

This is you in the middle surrounded by me, Tomas, Katsura and Asuna. Of course Asuna is crawling because she can't walk on her own. On the right next to our house there's uncle Inuyasha, auntie Kagome, mummy, daddy and Theo! On the left are Shippo and Mr. Demon!'

Rin laughed as she called her Lord 'Mr. Demon.'

'Thank you guys, it's very pretty!'

She pulled all 3 into an embrace before looking up and seeing Kaede come towards her.

'Kaede…'

'Happy birthday Rin'

Kaede was incredibly frail now and she was supposed to be resting in bed.

Unfortunately she knew Kaede didn't have much time left and it saddened her. She was like a grandmother to her and the rest of the villagers.

It would be a very sad day when Kaede passes away.

She smiled at the old woman before her.

'Thank you Kaede. You should be in bed though.'

Kaede smiled sadly at her in response.

'Do not worry about me Rin. I would not miss your birthday for the world. Unfortunately I have not had time to get you a present.'

'Don't worry Kaede! I honestly didn't expect anything! You're here that's all that counts.'

They smiled at one another a while longer.

'Come on Rin! Let's go party!'

They spent the rest of the day dancing and gossiping with the other people.

Of course she stayed by her Lord the entire day showing everyone the beautiful bracelet upon her pale wrist.

That's when sunset came and the partying mood dissipated.


	7. Chapter 7 Preparation

**Thank you for all the review's guys! :D**

**Loti-miko: thank you for giving me some advice on how to make the story better, I tend to get carried away with my descriptions, which I have in this chapter quite a lot, but I'm going to take the advice on the pov switching on board. **

**If anyone else could give me what they think I could improve on it would be greatly appreciated.**

**I do not own Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Kaede, Ah Un, Rin, Jaken, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru but I do own Maya, Tomas, Theo, Katsura and Asuna.**

**Chapter 7 – Preparation**

As the sun set the partying mood dissipated.

Everyone had enjoyed themselves; even Jaken, but the villagers were starting to get tired.

They all retired to their houses for the night and said their final goodbyes to Inuyasha and his friends.

It was time to leave the village and head to Sesshoumaru's castle.

He thought it best if they travelled at night because most predators would be sleeping.

They all packed their belongings into rucksacks and suitcases Kagome had brought back from her time era.

Sesshoumaru had been standing outside Kaede's hut along with Ah Un and Jaken for some time awaiting Rin to finish her goodbyes.

Kaede had decided to stay behind even after much encouragement from the others; she just simply wouldn't leave the villagers. Kagome knew that Kaede wouldn't have been able to travel all that way in her condition.

As Rin emerged from the hut Sesshoumaru could smell the fresh smell of salt on her cheeks where tears had fallen.

She smiled up at him, hiding her sadness behind it, but she couldn't fool him.

'Come Rin. If you are ready we shall get your things.'

Her smile became sadder but she was happy to be going with him once again.

Sesshoumaru's voice was much calmer than usual and his usual cold eyes held much more emotion, sadness, pain, and hurt.

He hated to see Rin upset. It would always hurt him because he never knew how to make her happy again.

'Yes my Lord.'

She walked in front of them taking in the sight of the village for the last time.

When getting to Rin's hut she entered alone as Sesshoumaru watched Jaken pull a large cart; much larger than his small body and attached it to Ah Un's saddle. He was mumbling something under his breath, obviously finding it difficult carrying the heavy object.

Sesshoumaru found it amusing; he always did. Jaken was so small that everything he did was such hard work.

Rin came out of her hut at that moment. She was holding a small carrying bag with her bath stuff and presents. In her other hand she was pulling an orange bag on wheels. She called it a 'suitcase', yet another object from Kagome's time era. In the suitcase were her work kimonos and other midwifery kimono's.

She went in once again after helping Jaken place her things on the cart.

When she came out she was struggling to pull a large chest with a padlock on it.

'What is that Rin?'

Rin looked at her Lord smiling.

'It's my treasure box! I have all the presents you gave me in here my Lord.'

She blushed whilst giving him one of her smiles.

'Hn.'

He was surprised that she would refer to his presents as 'treasures.'

She smiled at him. The fact that he replied to her meant that he acknowledged her which always cheered her up.

Instead of getting Jaken to put it on the cart he decided it best to place it on himself. Picking it up with ease with one hand he was surprised at the weight of the chest actually. It was heavier than he expected.

Placing it on the cart they headed towards Kagome and Inuyasha's hut.

They were standing outside looking sadly at the hut they had been staying in for 10 years,

Theo was sitting on the ground playing with a couple of sticks as if nothing was happening.

Theo saw them coming of course and ran up to Rin giving her a hug around her legs.

'Auntie Rin! Mummy and daddy are letting me stay up past my best time!'

He said it with pure excitement in his voice.

'Quiet Theo the other villagers are trying to sleep remembers.'

Rin had a kind smile on her face as Theo looked at her with an understanding expression.

'She's right Theo, now remember what I said, were going to be travelling for a few days and at time we may not be safe so were going to have to play secret agents.'

Theo's face lit up. He loved playing the strange games his mother made up for him.

'Secret agent?'

Jaken's high pitched voice was sure to wake someone up.

The sun had gone down completely now and the only light in the area were from the fire lit outside the shrine steps and the village entrance.

Luckily Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Shippo all had great vision. Not to mention Kirara and Ah Un's. Jaken wouldn't be much use even though he did have good vision.

Kagome placed her hands around Theo's puppy ears to make sure he couldn't hear anything.

'We call it secret agent to make it sound like a game, but really it's just a way to keep him quiet. A secret agent must never attract attention to him, must never reveal his identity and must never tell people of his plans. Of course there's much more to it but he doesn't need to know that.'

Jaken looked up at her confusingly. He'd be much less confused f he actually knew what a secret agent was.

Inuyasha came up from behind them as Kagome took her hands off Theo's ears. He was carrying one green suitcase and once yellow.

Kagome patted him on the head in a rewarding way so we presumed they must have been carrying all of her kimono's and priestess clothes.

Theo went running back collecting a small blue suitcase and dragging it over.

'This is for my clothes. I hope we have enough room for my toys!'

He grinned up at Rin as she smiled awkwardly at Sesshoumaru who just cocked an eyebrow at her.

Inuyasha came out again holding a yellow backpack that held Kagome's bits and bobs from her time era as well as her first aid kit and a couple of packets of crisps for the journey.

Theo came back out again struggling to pull a large chest the same size as Rin's treasure box.

'Theo let me do that for you.'

Rin went to help but even she had trouble pulling it.

'Geez what's in this Theo?'

Theo cocked his head to the side looking innocently.

'It's his toys Rin.'

Kagome giggled at her son.

Rin smiled at Theo. He was most definitely a spoilt child.

Struggling to pull the heavy chest Rin and Theo gave it to Inuyasha to deal with.

Of course he picked up the box with ease placing it carefully next to Rin's treasure box.

'Is that everything Kagome?'

Inuyasha yelled at her not caring that he might wake up the other villagers.

Rin knew that Kagome would surely punish him for that later in the evening.

Kagome frowned at Inuyasha giving him an evil glare that always made him shiver.

She then looked at Rin and smiled.

'All done.'

Rin smiled up to Sesshoumaru as she signalled for them to heads towards Miroku and Sango's house which was just down the road.'

The cart was rather loud as it would bump over every rock that was on the road.

Ah Un's feet weren't the quietest either. He was a heavy dragon so no matter how quiet everyone was someone was surely going to be woken up.

Kagome hobbled up to their hut door holding her now very large belly. She knocked quietly in case Asuna or the others were sleeping.

Sango opened the door quickly as if she was expecting them to knock.

She had a sleeping Asuna fastened to her front in the baby carrier.

Behind her Miroku was desperately trying to stop the twins from crying and Katsura was packing the last remaining things into their suitcases.

'Is everything ready Sango.'

Kagome's expression was starting to waver and she really looked like she needed some sleep.

'Kagome why couldn't we do this in the morning? The twins are exhausted from the party and they really don't want to leave just yet.'

Kagome looked towards Rin with tired eyes.

'I'm sorry guys but it's already been a day since the incident. Their sure to know something's happened to Kaito so we really need to leave as soon as possible.'

They both nodded sadly towards her knowing she was right.

'Miroku could you bring out the suitcases please?'

She seemed to be using Asuna as an excuse not to help as she was smiling in such an innocent way.

Everyone was just too tired to do anything this evening.

Miroku came out carrying a dark blue suitcase and a purple one in both hands, they presumed these were holding their clothes just like everyone else's were.

Behind him came Katsura carrying a violet suitcase big enough for her clothes.. in the other she held Maya's brown suitcase with a black handle which was much smaller than hers. Tomas came out with a rather large brown suitcase but with a brown handle carrying his clothes as well as some of Maya's. they must've run out of room and that's why they needed the second.

Rin smiled at Maya as she came out next. Her eyes were still red from crying as her cheeks still held the lines of which her tears streamed down.

Finally they go to Shippo's hut on the edge of the forest. Unlike the others he didn't have a suitcase from Kagome. He had a rucksack with an orange colour and blue spots on.

He really wasn't happy with leaving the village. Her didn't want to live with Sesshoumaru seeing how close Rin and him were.

He threw the bag onto the cart in a huff earning a grunt from Ah Un due to the roughness.

Rin looked at him in annoyance; she hated it when Shippo would act like a spoilt child.

Shaking off her annoyance she turned to Sesshoumaru flashing him one of her smiles before saying to them all.

'Now everyone's ready, let's get going.'

**Sorry guys this chapter is very descriptive, you'll probably come across a chapter once in a while like this but next one's going to be more action based! **

**Please review! Sorry for the wait on this one, started collage and exams and all sorts of things lately, will try to update more often.**


	8. Chapter 8 Day One

**I do not own Kagome, Inuyasha, Kirara, Kohaku, Miroku, Ah Un, Jaken, Sango, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Naraku, Kaede and Shippo**

**However I do own Theo, Katsura, Maya, Tomas, Asuna and Razhoul**

**Thank you for the reviews! Please keep reviewing! **

**Chapter 8 – Day One**

Leaving the village the group all had their own places. Kagome was sitting in her usual place upon Inuyasha's back much to his discomfort. Even for a half-demon a heavily pregnant woman was a heavy thing to carry. However he didn't complain out loud knowing what women were like about their weight, especially Kagome.

Next were the children. They were sat upon Kirara who they had borrowed from Kohaku for the journey. Theo was sat at the front with pure concentration on his face, still believing he was a secret agent. Katsura was sat behind him, head on his shoulder as she had finally fallen asleep. Maya and Tomas were behind them then, asleep just like their sister. Maya rested her head on Tomas' shoulder and the both of them were held up by Kirara's tail so they wouldn't fall off during the night.

Walking next to Kirara was Miroku making sure the children were protected. Behind Kirara was Ah Un pulling the cart with their entire luggage on, and pulling Ah Un was Jaken, moaning to him as per usual. On top of Ah Un was Sango with a sleeping Asuna on her front in the baby carrier. They had decided to take turns riding Ah Un so no one would be walking all night. Of course Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha opted against this feeling they could go through the night.

In front of the group were Sesshoumaru and Rin. Sesshoumaru chose to walk away from the others knowing that their presence would irritate him, especially Inuyasha. Their relationship had improved since Naraku's defeat but they still couldn't stand each other. Rin of course chose to walk alongside him to keep him company. They walked in silence much like they usually did in the old days when they used to travel together.

The silence was starting to get to them and nearly all of them were frightened. Except Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru of course because they all knew the kind of things could jump out at them. It was early morning now and most of them had been up most of the night, so when the sun raised a feeling of relief washed over them.

Rin smiled at the sunrise, she loved getting up early just to see it. Whenever she would see it she would always be reminded of her Lord's eyes.

'How much further to your castle my Lord?'

Rin looked up at her Lord with curiosity in her eyes. She had never been to his castle before but she had heard of how beautiful the garden was and how the castle itself is one of the most magnificent sights to ever behold. Of course she had heard all of this from Jaken when she was still just a young girl, so he was probably over-exaggerating like he usually did.

'The journey to the castle from Kaede's village is an approximately 2 day journey. However with the hindrance of your friends it may be longer.'

A sigh came loudly from behind them.

'Hindrances are we? Aren't you charming?'

Rin looked at Shippo giving him a look. She hated it when Shippo would make annoying comments just because he was jealous.

Shippo just shrugged at the look she gave him.

Rin looked away sighing as her eyes rested upon what looked like a field. She lit up instantly as she began to run up to it giggling like a child.

'Rin stop.'

The sound of her Lord's command made her stop mid run, with 1 leg still off the ground much like she used to when she was a young child.

'What is it? Is something coming Sesshoumaru?'

Inuyasha put Kagome on her feet before running up to Sesshoumaru's side unsheathing his tetsusaiga followed swiftly by Miroku holding his staff in one hand and spiritual papers in the other.

The ground started vibrating knocking the balanced Rin off her feet and onto the ground causing her to rub her buttocks in pain.

Right in front of them all the field began to shrink before disappearing completely and revealed a red, putrid smelling ogre jumping towards them. Rin crawled to the nearby bush quickly getting out of its way.

The children were awoken all screaming at the sight of the vile looking creature that had now stopped in front of them with a disgusting grin.

He was much larger than them all, almost taller than the trees themselves. His skin was red in colour and he wore nothing by a brown pair of shorts around his waist. He had no hair but 2 horns no longer than an apple upon the top of his head. On his face were 2 huge yellow eyes with black pupils much like Ah Un's along with tusks coming from his mouth almost the same colour as his eyes were.

'I am Razhoul, demon god of this forest, how dare you trespass!'

Gaining the attention of the demon and everyone in the group Inuyasha then started laughing hysterically,

'You're not a demon god! Your demonic aura is so weak I could cut through it with a toothpick.'

The demon growled at him, his eyes glowing red before quickly reverting back to yellow.

The demonic aura of the creature became stronger and the wind produced by this aura circulated around them all bringing the trees almost out of their roots.

Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshoumaru stood in the centre of the whirlwind, the children along with Sango and Kagome moved back out of the way carefully avoiding being sucked in. Shippo had run off behind the demon getting out his spinning top and standing protectively in front of Rin who was still witting inside a bush.

'You just had to tease the demon, didn't you Inuyasha.'

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes at Miroku holding his tetsusaiga in a defensive position.

Razhoul threw down his 3 fingered hands onto the ground in front of Inuyasha and the others releasing a poisonous gas from his claws.

Covering his face with the sleeve of his kimono Inuyasha jumped up grabbing Miroku's collar as he did, pulling him up with him and landing just outside of it by the children.

Taking the opportunity Sesshoumaru, unaffected by the poisonous gas ran up along the demon's arm that was still on the ground and unsheathed his bakusaiga, cutting the demon through the chest, sending him toppling backwards, almost crushing Shippo and Rin.

The gash in the demon's chest continued to grow causing the demon to growl in pain. It wouldn't be long until the demon disintegrated so he took his chance to throw his arm to the side missing Rin. She got onto her feet quickly and pulled out a dagger throwing it at the demon and hitting it in the eye. Razhoul gripped his eye in pain yelling out as he did.

'You cursed wench!'

Rin and Shippo took this as an opportunity to get out of the way. Shippo ran to Kagome whereas Rin ran to stand behind Sesshoumaru.

The gash in the demon's chest had now widened and the damage was starting to spread to the demon's arms.

Razhoul grabbed hold to one of the withstanding tress trying to pull him up but as he did the damage to his arm caused the arm to detach itself from the demon's body unable to withstand the weight of the demon's body.

The arm of the demon dropped to the ground and made the demon even angrier than before. His eyes burned red and the demon that was now on his knee's pushed off the ground running frantically towards the children.

As the demon was about to throw his arm forward towards the screaming children, Inuyasha jumped in front holding his tetsusaiga.

'Windscar!'

The windscar flew from the tetsusaiga and shredded the already injured demon into pieces causing the separated pieces causing the separated pieces to fall towards Inuyasha nearly covering him and the children who were lucky to be able to jump out of the way.

The road was quiet once more with everyone just standing face ward towards the dead demon.

'That was amazing Lord Sesshoumaru!'

Jaken's loud high-pitched voice brought them all back to their senses.

'It was a group effort Jaken; Sesshoumaru wasn't the only one to beat that thing.'

Kagome glared at Jaken causing him to shudder and hide behind Ah Un's leg before mumbling under his breath as he usually would.

Sango laughed before checking if the children were alright after the ordeal.

'That was amazing! Can we find another demon to fight?'

Tomas sat wide-eyed with expectation plastered upon his face.

Miroku just laughed nervously towards his son.

'Perhaps another time kiddo.'

Rin giggled from beside Sesshoumaru, Tomas definitely got his love for demon slaying from his mother.

She then proceeded to going towards the carcass and pulling her dagger from the remains.

It wasn't anything special, just a rusty old thing Kaede had given to her for the journey in order to protect herself, she never expected to actually using it.

'Well that took a huge chunk out of the day.'

Shippo sighed going off ahead trying to make up for not contributing to the fight.

'Rin, can I speak to you for a minute.'

Kagome's kind natured smile was now on her face as she approached Rin.

'Sure Kagome, what about?'

She knew what it was about of course; she just hoped it wasn't what she thought it was.

Kagome intertwined her arm within Rin's and took her off in front following Shippo but not close enough to him that he would overhear.

'Rin, we need to talk about Shippo.'

Rin sighed. She knew it was going to about this; he would always go to Kagome asking her to talk to her about things.

'Kagome… he makes you talk to me about this at least once a week. I don't reciprocate his feelings, I'm sorry.'

Rin looked at Kagome with pure sadness. She loved Shippo like a little brother and knew all of this hurt him. She knew that even if she did agree to be his mate it wouldn't be fair on him because her heart belonged to another.

'I know Rin, but whenever he sees you around Sesshoumaru he looks so upset.'

'Nothing Shippo makes you say will stop me from being around my Lord Kagome.'

She looked at Kagome with cold eyes, much like Sesshoumaru's were like.

'I know Rin, and I'm not suggesting that you do it's just you really need to set Shippo straight and resolve all of this.'

Rin sighed heavily, knowing that Kagome was right.

'Okay Kagome, I'll talk to him about it tomorrow, the sun is setting and we should all be on our guard tonight, especially you in your condition Kagome.'

Kagome laughed putting a hand on Rin's shoulder.

'I'll be fine Rin; my child isn't due yet for another week at least.'

Rin smiled at her knowingly as she watched Kagome proceed towards Inuyasha who was currently arguing with Jaken about who'd get the last garlic flavoured bag of crisps.

Rin walked back towards Sesshoumaru who looked like he was awaiting her return.

'More trouble with the fox?'

Rin looked at him in shock.

'How did you know?'

'A demon's hearing is much better than that of a human.'

'Of course, sorry it was a stupid question.'

She smiled up at him. Sesshoumaru knew of the situation with Shippo, she told him long ago. However he didn't know why, which is why she liked to avoid the conversation. Rin knew very well of her feelings for her Lord, she had only told Kagome about them though. She knew that it would never happen because he was a demon Lord who hated humans; she just couldn't stop herself from loving him. Every time she saw his beautiful golden eyes her heart would just meld. She smiled thinking again about his eyes that resembled the colour of the sunrise so well.


	9. Chapter 9 Day Two

**Hey guys! Thank you for all the reviews! :D**

**I have to apologise though, I thought I had mentioned that Shippo had a crush on Rin in the first chapter but obviously I didn't :P so sorry if anyone was a bit confused :) **

**I don't own: Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Ah Un, Rin, Kagome, Jaken, Miroku and Shippo**

**I do own: Keji**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 9 – Day Two**

Yet another night went by and luckily no demons had attacked them during the night.

The sun had risen now and almost everyone was awake.

It had rained during the night and everyone apart from Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were wearing rain coats. The cart Ah Un was pulling was now covered in a waterproof cover so their belongings wouldn't get wet.

Due to the rain from last night everyone was feeling miserable. In fact even Rin wasn't smiling . They knew Sesshoumaru's castle was only a couple of hours away though which brightened their spirits.

As they walked in silence a sudden noise from a certain half-demon's stomach made everyone turn their attention to him.

'It's not my fault! We ran out of ninja snacks last night.'

A slight blush emitted onto Inuyasha's cheeks.

'Well maybe if you hadn't eaten all 3 bags of potato chips we were keeping for today you wouldn't be complaining.'

Kagome sounded irritated towards him, most likely due to her hormones. She had been feeling cramps during the night which was not a good thing. The baby wasn't due yet and having a premature baby during the feudal era did not sound like a good idea to her.

'If you want I could go and find you some berries if you'd like? There usually are some in these kinds of bushes.'

Inuyasha looked towards Rin with an amused look.

'You don't honestly think a great demon like me can live on berries do you?'

He let out a laugh which got cut off almost as it started.

'You're a half-demon, and you're hardly great.'

Inuyasha unsheathed his tetsusaiga and faced it towards Sesshoumaru.

'I could take you down no problem!'

Everyone just sighed knowing that Inuyasha would never win in a fight against Sesshoumaru, though both brothers were too proud to ever stop a battle.

A high shrieked laugh came from behind them all gaining all their attentions towards the green imp rolling around on the ground.

'Honestly Jaken, you never learn.'

Miroku raised an eyebrow at the imp before seeing a red flash and then an unconscious Jaken with several bumps on his head.

Rin just giggled from beside Sesshoumaru, she was used to seeing Jaken getting beaten up but it never ceased to amuse her.

'Well I'm hungry, Shippo do you want to come help me find some berries?'

Shippo smiled at her obviously believing that Kagome had finally rubbed off on her.

They both walked off into the bushes leaving the group on the path behind them.

Kagome watched with a sad smile before catching a look of concern on Sesshoumaru's face for a slight second. She stared at him a moment longer but nothing else was shown on his face other than the cold emotionless façade he usually held.

Rin skipped off in front heading towards a rather large bush covered in berries.

_A young Rin ran through the forest pulling off her berries from every bush she could find._

_Lord Sesshoumaru had only recently told her to fend for herself, so she was excited to find new food she wasn't aware of._

_After filling her pockets full of berries she ran back to camp where Ah Un and Jaken were sleeping. Sesshoumaru had gone off somewhere by himself like he usually would._

_She giggled slightly thinking that now she could keep all the berries for herself. She started off with the purple berries, they were juicy and would explode in her mouth causing some of the juice to drip down her chin and staining her red kimono._

_After she finished the purple berries, she ate the blue ones, and then the red ones and finally the orange ones. Finishing the berries she lay down on her back tapping her belly lightly, feeling full. She noticed a bulge in one of her pockets and pulled out another berry she didn't realise she had._

_It was green, almost the same colour as Jaken and felt like it was full of juice as she squeezed it gently, smiling widely._

'_Last one!'_

_She opened her mouth biting into the green berry and feeling the juice explode into her mouth. It burnt her tongue causing her to spit and cough._

_Rin shivered with utter disgust, the taste of the berry was nothing like anything she'd ever eaten before._

_Her stomach rumbled, surprising her because she felt so full._

_She pulled herself to her feet instantly regretting it, her stomach grumbled and she felt sick, she could feel herself about to throw up, so she ran to one of the nearby bushes bending over and coughing up the remains of her dinner._

_Jaken woke up shortly after, babbling to her about how much of a fool she had been and how Sesshoumaru would have his head for allowing Rin to be sick._

Rin laughed at the memory, gaining the attention of Shippo. It was that incident that caused Lord Sesshoumaru to buy her a new kimono as well.

'Just avoid juicy green ones, anything else just show me and we can find out.'

She smiled at him gaining a grin back.

'So what made you choose me then Rinny?'

Shippo's voice was as cocky as anything, Rin bit her lip in irritance at being called 'Rinny'.

'What do you mean?'

'Well you chose me, you could've easily gotten help from Kagome, she'd be much better at this.'

'Kagome-Chan couldn't pick berries Shippo, she's too big to bend down remember.'

Shippo rubbed the back of his head hiding the blush on his face.

'Of course, she's pregnant isn't she.'

Rin just raised an eyebrow towards him and smiled awkwardly.

'Actually Shippo I wanted to talk to you about something.'

Shippo put a purple berry into his pocket then sat on the ground crossing his legs much like Inuyasha did.

'Go ahead.'

'Well Kagome spoke to me last night. She told me that you still…have feelings for me…'

Shippo looked away in embarrassment nodding his head.

'Shippo…we've had this conversation before, I'm sorry but I don't feel the same way, you know you're like a brother to me.'

Shippo smiled sadly at her giving her an understanding nod.

'I tried but it seems no one is able to sway your heart from him.'

Rin looked towards the ground with a blush on her cheeks.

I'll be rooting for you Rin!'

He smiled and picked himself off the ground patting her on the shoulder.

'Come on we should be getting back.'

Shippo quickly ran past Rin and back towards the path. She smiled sadly towards him knowing that he was plainly trying to hide his real feelings about the matter from her.

She noticed that they were in her Lord's territory now as she walked back, she found a line of bushes holding while lilies with a golden inside and a blue stem.

It was her Lords marks so she had to take one for herself. She picked one that looked like it was starting to wilt and placed it inside her pocket.

Her attention was then taken back towards where her friends were standing.

It was an unfamiliar voice she could hear with them so she quickly walked back hoping that it wasn't another demon that was attacking them.

She jumped from the bushes and onto the path startling the rest of the group.

Next to Sesshoumaru stood another person, like Sesshoumaru he wore a similar kimono with the same flower pattern except they were coloured blue. His hair was the same colour but was only down to his shoulders. His eyes were almost exactly the same except they held more emotion and had a tint of silver around the rim of them, on his face he had no maroon stripes, but Rin guessed only those of a royal bloodline held them, on his forehead was a small star, the same colour as Sesshoumaru's crescent moon.

'Hello. You must be Rin, my name is Keji, Lord Sesshoumaru's royal advisor.'

**There we go guys! Thank you for reading, please review! :D**


	10. Chapter 10 Sesshoumaru's Castle

**Hey guys! :D thank you all for the reviews! :)**

**Sorry to say this chapter is rather descriptive so there isn't much talking involved :P I just think it's better to have an image of the place they'll be walking around in before anything actually happens, but that's just me :P **

**I don't own Rin, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Jaken, Kagome, Ah Un, Sango, Inuyasha and Shippo**

**I do own Keji, Sora, Yukiyo, Maya, Tomas, Theo, Katsura and Asuna**

Chapter 10 – Sesshoumaru's Castle

Rin blushed realising that she had just embarrassed herself in front of one of her Lords staff.

Bowing quickly towards him she apologised quickly for the way she had just entered.

He just laughed in response, he didn't seem to be phased by it which surprised her. She expected her Lords staff to be much like him, stoic and unamused at childish behaviour. Instead he just looked at her, seemingly taken in her appearance as if he had been expecting her to look like she did.

Sesshoumaru brought everyone out of their thoughts. He walked towards Rin and stood beside her.

'Keji, prepare rooms for everyone.'

'Of course my Lord, should I put them all on the top floor?'

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed towards him causing Keji to laugh.

'3rd floor it is then Sesshoumaru.'

'Rin is to be put on the top floor.'

Keji was taken aback by what Sesshoumaru had said. The top floor was where Sesshoumaru stayed when he didn't want to be disturbed. His room, rooms for important guests and his study were up there and no one but Sesshoumaru was allowed there without permission.

'If that is what you wish Sesshoumaru.'

Keji's body then began to disappear, his body was engulfed in a while light and changed into a white orb and flew towards the direction they were heading.

Rin was taken aback at the informalities between the both of them. Keji hadn't used any honorifics when addressing her Lord.

'My Lord, who was he?'

'The royal advisor of the west, he is also one of the generals at the castle.'

'You seemed very chummy with him.'

Miroku sounded nervous as he was speaking. He had seen what Sesshoumaru was capable of and didn't really want to annoy him now that he didn't have his wind tunnel.

They carried on walking and the excitement of seeing Sesshoumaru's castle made the time go by much quicker.

They could see where the path was ending in front of them. There was an iron gate standing in front of them all, which seemed to be the only entrance through the large cream coloured wall that surrounded the castle.

In front of the gate stood two guards, they both wore similar kimonos, red coloured with purple flowers much like the design Sesshoumaru's had. It seemed to show who lived in the castle because almost everyone they had come across so far was wearing similar ones.

Though they wore similar clothes to Sesshoumaru they did not look similar like Keji had. the one on the right of the gate who they had found was named Sora had tanned skin, dark purple hair and emerald eyes. His hair was short but messy so his bangs covered one of his eyes.

The demon on the left of the gate had pale skin much like Sesshoumaru except he had green hair and orange eyes. Unlike Sora he had two light green feathers marked on his neck. When approaching the gate we found that the second demon was called Yukiyo. They later explained that Sora was a beetle demon and that Yukiyo was a hawk demon.

Sora was the first to speak as he bowed towards them.

'My Lord, welcome back.'

Neither of them seemed phased by the group of humans behind him.

Jaken ran past the group towards Sora hitting his leg with his staff.

'Stop messing around and open the gate you fool!'

Both Sora and Yukiyo looked at the toad demon with irritance before pushing open the gate.

From the way the guards were looking at him they could all tell Jaken was going to be beaten up later in the evening.

As they walked through the gate the sight was breath-taking. The castle in front of them was huge, it looked about four stories high and was even bigger than Kaede's village put together. It was painted white and had green ivy climbing up the edges.

The garden they were standing in surrounded the castle. There was a fountain in the centre with green lily pads placed delicately upon the water.

There were trees covered in apples standing alongside both sides of the path.

There were vegetable patches in the corner of the garden accompanied by a large greenhouse that was full of red juicy tomatoes.

On the other side of the garden were rows upon rows of different flowers, all different colours with different shaped petals.

In the front of the garden was a patch of grass which had been cut short and had wooden dolls stand much like scarecrows would. They were most likely there for training.

There were two other buildings in the garden, one looked like a stable as it was covered in hay, and the other had steam rising from the roof, it looked rather like a bathing house.

'You have a bath house! I would kill for a bath!'

Kagome was ecstatic, if she wasn't pregnant she'd probably jump up and down.

'Could we use your bath house later on my Lord?'

He simply nodded at Rin which made her smile widen, she gave him a look which said 'thank you'.

Their attentions were then brought to Keji who was now standing in front of them.

'Your rooms have all been made for you, would you like to see them?'

Kagome chirped up even more than before.

'Yes! My feet are killing me!'

They all pulled their bags off the cart with the help of Keji, Sora and Yukiyo.

They all walked into the castle after watching Jaken take Ah Un to the stables.

The ground floor left them all speechless, the floor was marbled and the staircase in front of them had red felt on each of the steps.

They all proceeded up the stairs following the demons to the third floor and split up to their own rooms.

First they went to the end of the hall where the children's room was. There were four beds, two on each side. On the right side were two blue beds which Maya and Tomas had already claimed by putting their suitcases next to them. On the other side there was a blue and a pink one.

'Sorry we weren't quite sure what colours you'd like.'

Sango smiled at Keji, showing that she understood before watching him help Miroku place Theo's toys in-between his and Katsura's beds.

Knowing the children were okay playing by themselves in their room the rest split up to go to their own rooms.

Sango and Miroku went to theirs first, it was the closest to the children's room. There was a double bed in the centre of the room and a wooden cot in the corner of the room for Asuna to sleep in.

The walls were decorated with crescent moons, the sign on Sesshoumaru's demon heritage.

The bed had a dark blue cover with no patterns on it but the condition of the room still surprised them, they were used to sleeping on futons in a wooden hut not something as luxurious as this.

Inuyasha and Kagome's room was directly opposite theirs and was very similar. Like Sango's, their bed was in the centre of the room and in the corner was a cot ready for the new arrival. Their bed covers however were red and the wall was patterned with red lilies. Kagome was very happy with the room as she finally had a real bed to sleep in again.

Shippo's room was directly next to Inuyasha's and was the furthest away from the children's room. Unlike the others he only had a single bed with a blue cover much like Miroku's but his room didn't have any patterns on the wall.

Rin had followed Sesshoumaru up to the fourth floor closely followed by Keji and Sora holding her luggage. It was much quieter on this floor, almost like the walls didn't allow sound to pass through them.

There were five rooms in total by the number of rooms Rin has counted, they passed a guest room as they got to the top of the stairs, as they walked down the hallway, they passed two more doors, one was the room of the Lady of the west, Inukimi; Sesshoumaru's mother when she came to stay., though they was rare.

The other door was Sesshoumaru's study which she presumed he spent most of his time in.

At the end of the hall were two doors facing one another.

The first door she believed was Sesshoumaru's room and the other she presumed would be hers.

Keji went in first, placing her chest at the foot of her large bed. It wasn't a double bed but still it was too large to be a single bed.

The room was breath taking, the bedcovers and wall were orange; Rin's favourite colour and they were patterned with white lilies, her favourite flower.

There was a desk near the window accompanied with two plant pots with flowers differently coloured. A wardrobe was in the corner of the room which looked to be big enough to hold all her kimono's she had received from her Lord.

She went to open it and found five new kimonos already placed inside, all different colours, with different patterns on each of them.

She turned to thank her Lord for his generosity by found only Keji was standing in the doorway.

'I hope this room meets your needs Rin, Lord Sesshoumaru made us prepare it upon your arrival a couple of days ago, before he left to get you.'

'Oh yes Keji! It's amazing! I really don't deserve any of this!'

Keji just smiled at her before nodding and leaving Rin to her thoughts.

Rin just threw herself backwards onto the bed feeling the silk covers around her, smiling to herself for being so blessed and for being finally back with her Lord Sesshoumaru.

**That's it guys! Next one should be finished and up soon :)**

**Please review! :D**


	11. Chapter 11 The Bath House

**Hey guys! Thank you for all the reviews! :D**

**Sorry this chapter was a little later than the others I had so much coursework D:**

**Here it is!**

**These characters do not belong to me: Kagome, Sango, Rin and Sesshoumaru **

**These however do: Chiyo, Maya, Tomas, Theo, Katsura, Asuna and Kaito**

**Chapter 11 – The Bath House**

After everything had settled down and everyone had placed their belongings away the girls gathered the children and their bathing equipment and walked out of the castle towards the bath house.

It wasn't very big but the inside seemed huge compared to the outside of it.

The outside of it was compiled of logs stacked one on top of each other looking much like a log cabin.

On the inside it was lit with candles that were placed carefully dangling on the wall.

The inside looked much like a 'Jacuzzi' as Kagome called it. It was raised above the normal ground level and the water was warm but not boiling.

As they had entered the bath house they came across a woman that looked around the same age as Sango, she looked human, she had the same skin tone as Rin and brown hair that went just below her shoulders. The only feature she had that made them tell she was a demon was her rosy pink eyes.

She introduced herself, stating that her name was Chiyo and that she was a pig demon.

It surprised them because pigs were usually considered as ugly creatures but Chiyo was so beautiful.

They all introduced themselves and were surprised when Chiyo wasn't surprised to see them.

'Chiyo why do none of the staff question our arrival, Sesshoumaru hates humans doesn't he?'

Chiyo laughed in response.

'True he does hate humans, but he has somehow changed since he was last in the West. The previous 10 years he seems to have become much warmer.'

'Sesshoumaru warm, you're joking right?'

Sango's voice was dripping with sarcasm but Chiyo just laughed in response.

'I've known Sesshoumaru since he was around your children's age so it's fairly obvious to me the changes.'

They thought about that for a while, naturally demons age differently but Chiyo looked so young.

Chiyo smiled at their thoughtful faces before passing them each a white towel.

They each stripped off, covering themselves in their towels before climbing the steps and sitting inside the wooden tub that held the water coming in from the hot springs outside.

Chiyo had left in order to help the staff prepare dinner, leaving the three women and five children to bathe in peace.

'Oh this is so nice! I could definitely get used to this.'

Kagome leant back into the water letting her black hair gather around her shoulders in the water.

Sango and Rin both sighed with happiness in response.

Maya and Tomas were playing in the centre splashing at one another whilst Theo and Katsura blew bubbles and tried to talk to one another under water. Asuna naturally played with the water in Sango's lap where she was being held.

'Rin, can I ask you something?'

Sango pulled herself back into a sitting position and faced the young woman who looked like she was ready to fall asleep.

'Yes Sango?'

'If Kaito hadn't turned up and caused all of this trouble would you have still chose to go with Sesshoumaru?'

Rin laughed at Sango with wide eyes whilst pulling her into a sitting position.

'Of course I am forever grateful to my Lord. I owe him my life. I wish to spend forever with Lord Sesshoumaru.'

Kagome giggled in response.

'Rin you and I both know that's not the only reason you would've gone with Sesshoumaru.'

Rin blushed at Kagome's comment.

'Well…there's not much chance of anything like that happening Kagome.'

'I wouldn't be so sure Rin, Sesshoumaru treats you much better than anyone else I've seen with him, he jumped into hell for you remember.'

'Yeah but I was eight at the time Sango.'

'Doesn't matter, he still risked his life to save you, as Chiyo said he's changed since he was last here, surely that's due to your influence.

'That doesn't mean he'd love me like the way I love him.'

Both Sango and Kagome looked at Rin sadly; they both knew it could happen between them if Sesshoumaru got over his pride of being a full blooded demon.'

'Does auntie Rin love uncle Sesshoumaru?'

Theo had swum up and sat on Rin's lap looking at her innocently with a large grin on his face.

'Yes Theo, but it's a secret okay, you can't tell anyone.'

Rin placed a finger to her lips leading Theo to place a finger on his.

'Come on guys we should be getting ready for dinner before we turn into old wrinkly women.'

Sango laughed picking Asuna out of the water and making a move towards the steps swiftly followed by her three children and the rest of the group.

**There you go! :D**

**Please review! :)**


End file.
